Consolation
by ShyKneeStardust
Summary: Deprssed with Gardenia's adultery, Roark runs off to the forest to pour out his heart. What could possibly happen when his closest, most attractive friend wants to comfort him? Ah, the trials of young love!


It was a dark and desolate day. The birds were chirping, the sun was out and all the flowers were in their eternal bloom. The forest glistened under the sunlight and little cutest of cute Pokémon popped out from the shadows for a bit of play. It was pretty much like Snow White's paradise, minus the apples.

A dark and desolate day, you wonder. Something is incredibly wrong I this description

Actually, it was so for Roark. Having suffered enough in a hard day's work and a loss at the gym, he came over to Eterna Forest to blow off some steam by checking out the epic moss rock which was also said to have paranormal properties. Being the little rock head he was, he was more interested in its geographical and paleontological origins, so he went over to investigate it. Yet while he bent down and laid his hands upon the sensuous, slippery moss, he felt nothing more than just a usual tingle; he felt more of anguish and contempt, as if the whole world was wrong. He soon lost interest in the rock and just slumped downwards- very unlike Roark. For a guy who was hopelessly addicted to fossils, it certainly was.

Bred with life, he just flumped his head into his shoulders and wept- very unlike a man. Then again, he was desperate and he was controlling for hours now, so which better place to vent it out but now?

He wept as if the ocean was his tears' worth and like a girl watching a sappy, tragic film. After all, why wouldn't he? Especially after his only love betrayed him, there was no chance, now, was there?

Soon, another redhead popped out and called out "Roarky?" Roark turned round in shock- if anyone saw him this way- he was dead! He brushed off his tears and saw that familiar face. "What brings you here of all places?" Roark just scowled- it was Skyla.

"No, Skyla, I just felt like it love." He spouted and then buried his hands in his face. Skyla pouted. "Come on, Roark- you are hiding something from me! Why else would your eyes be so puffy and so red?" Roark was now blushing hard- "I am perfectly okay! Leave me alone!" he yelled and then scooted away. Skyla though, was not convinced. She wanted to torture the truth out of him. "Seriously, what could possibly go wrong? It's not like you had a fight with your dad or Gardenia or something..."

Roark was stunned hearing this- Skyla could practically read his mind.

"Do not mention that name to me ever again!" he said stolidly. "What- Byron or Gar-?" Roark cut her off. "There you go. Happy now?" he spouted as he got up and then attempted re examination, but was failing miserably. Then again, why couldn't he? Gardenia had betrayed him so badly he was nearly breaking down in front of her, and once attempted death, but failed and was intensely depressed. Skyla was a good friend of Roark's strangely enough and he was okay with talking to her, but such personal matters were best left to him. Even otherwise, Skyla was pretty vindictive and insensitive about such matters, so he course not to speak, but gave her such implicit hints that she pretty much got the message which Roark was happy about.

He pretended to examine the rock hard until Skyla was gone and then when she was out of earshot, he went back to his crying ramble. He wailed profusely, pausing for breaths and asking this question to the air "Of all people, why me? I did everything I could for her- I bought her stuff, I was such a nice guy, I even protected her from those dreadful ghost Pokémon and she pays me this way? Oh Arceus, why me? Why?" then he fell back into his agonistic tirade of sorrow about everything- reminiscing every minute. He cried so sorrowfully, some Pokémon actually cried with him. He even wanted to run away, the poor lad, but he loved his Pokémon so much, he didn't even step outside without them. It was so unlike him such defeatist behaviour, maybe it was, but who wouldn't be in such a sad state of affairs then?

Soon he heard footsteps and then stopped. "An intruder? I'm dead!" he muttered as he then lifted his pokeball out to attack using his loving young Onix. The steps grew louder and louder, so he was seemingly more defensive until he saw the silhouettes emerge. It wasn't that of any Pokémon, it was certainly that of a human. And two of them. Roark gulped- he was doomed.

Grabbing it and clasping it tighter, he was about to fling it when the silhouettes came closer and he noticed who it was. It was a human, but it seemed a little unlikely to attack. A kind man, probably. Then Roark noticed its shape- a woman?

Soon, the silhouettes came closer and Roark was gratified. It was Skyla and his best friend who came long. Roark almost cried in joy- she was here at last!

"Here!" Skyla said joyfully. "I figured that you really needed help, being the deranged soul that you are, so here you go!" Roark wince- Skyla was pretty caustic when she mocked him. Roark's eyes lit up.

"I'm here, handsome!"

"Elesa!" Roark practically pounced on her in joy- ah how he loved her so much! She was his best friend for over 10 years and they were always in touch ever since they first met.

"Great to see you, Roark!" Elesa gushed hugging the young miner as hard as she could. Skyla almost wept seeing this scene, but politely stepped back. Elesa then let go of him and asked "How are things going? What about your relationship?" Roark's face then turned wistful and Elesa was shocked- she then beckoned to Skyla to leave.

Once she was gone, they settled down near a tree and Roark finally wept his whole heart out, which was a hell lot of it. Elesa was sitting patiently and listening to everything about the tirade post his break up.

"I cannot believe it! She cheated on me! With three people!" Roark ranted. Elesa just looked at him in sympathy and disgust.

"Nando, Volkner and James! Why?!" he wailed. Now Elesa was shocked. "I mean seriously, I understand it was only one guy, but three? She literally split my heart into two, rather three million pieces! Why did she do this to me?" he moaned. Elesa's blood was boiling- she hated his girlfriend with a voracious passion.

"Just imagine the situation. I walk home late from work and open up my apartment, which Volkner was sharing with us. I find Gardenia isn't there and I get a bit surprised- she hated working after 8 and gardens aren't pretty at night. Where the hell is she, I wonder? Then I wander out in hopes of finding her for I get a bit frightened and when I get out, I stumble over something like a log, a soft log. Then I shine my flashlight and see it all- the very same horror I least anticipated!

Gardenia is practically atop Nando kissing him while Volkner has tons of lipstick stains on his shirt and James- oh don't even ask! I almost faint as they keep staring at me lifelessly. I ask Gardenia what is going on and that insolent brat James practically spouts out on how well she tastes and how attractive she is and how she practically was all over the three of them! I think I nearly suffered a heart attack for I lost my vision for a while. When I got it back, I threw Volkner out of our house and then saw Gardenia and I was almost crying. She tries to deny it, but I am already in shock. So it is official- our relationship is over!"

"I run off to the forest to blow off some stream and it fails." Roark was now in heavy sobs and tears in this while Elesa lets him lean on her shoulder. Mid tears, he says something that makes her almost die-

"Just when I was about to pop the question too!"

Elesa then gasps in amazement as he saw the ring he bought her. It was of 20 carat and had a beautiful encrusting of a tiny Milotic and sapphire for its eyes. Her eyes are almost blinded by its beautiful flash. Elesa herself is unable to stop the tears that flowed out- who would not love such a sweet, kind guy who'd even give up almost ¾ of his salary for such a beautiful gift? It wasn't like Roark was a subjugating man either- he completely understood the wants and needs for freedom. He wasn't smothering or cold. So why would anyone want to cheat on him?

Normally she would come up with some wisecrack remark which wasn't funny. But this time, something stopped her in her heart.

"I don't know Elesa." He sighed. "Maybe I just wasn't good enough for her. Maybe I was too weak. I should have been a stronger man."

Elesa wanted to scream. She knew of Roark's real strength and felt he was already such a lovely person. Her face felt a little red. Could she possibly have a crush on him?

When they were younger, Elesa was very close to him, so much so that one day, they went across to the willow tree for a picnic and when they got onto the causeway, they were very close to having their very first kiss, a treat for every 12 year old until Roark's mother caught him, thereby dampening every flame of romance. She never got it- she found him cute as a kid but now she only looked upon it as a childish infatuation. Could it be true?

Then his grief culminating to anger, he spouted. "I'm going to throw away this ring for good. I never want to see her blooming face again!" Just when he was about to throw it away in the lake, he felt a warm, tight hand grasp his arm almost as if it were an iron handcuff. Roark turned round in surprise to see Elesa cry. He was shocked- what did he say to her to do such a thing? "Please, Roark, don't!" she begged. "Don't throw it away!"

For a split-second they stared into each other's eyes. Roark was incredibly saddened to see her cry. All these years he was her comforter. There was no reason to why he shouldn't comfort her again, but now he was the cause. It ate him in. It made him feel guilty.

"Roark, you are the most amazing guy I ever met! Don't ever do such a thing- you'll find your girl, you will!" she blurted. Roark was shocked- when on earth did she ever praise him?

Elesa then smiled through her tears, which proved her strength. She wasn't a weak willed woman and Roark knew that. It was something he respected in her, something he admired. Then all of a suddenly, he felt the world flash in front of his eyes. Could it be? Nah, that was impossible.

"You know Roark; there was something I wanted to tell you for a long time. Come here, will you?" Elesa then beckoned to him to come closer and he did. Then she pulled him to her and grabbed him, as if they were never to let go ever. Roark's eyes widened- what was she doing?

"How would you like to really live the experience we wanted to have 12 years ago?" she suggested in her sweetest, most genuine voice. Now Roark was a little frightened.

"Come on Elesa! It failed! You know very well that miners and models don't match! You do know, right?" But Elesa wasn't really listening, for the very next minute she pulled him even closer, grabbing his jacket collar. Roark was going to protest when she put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh. Absolute silence is the norm." Then she closed her eyes and planted her lips onto his mouth, shocking him initially. Yet for some reason he did not want to leave. He seemed to be okay with her kissing him; he actually liked it.

Elesa grabbed him as tightly as she could and kissed him furiously and passionately or she knew how shy Roark usually was. He tasted just like strong cinnamon, a taste she loved so much. They then parted, gasping for breaths until Elesa kissed him again. Roark then slipped in a little of his tongue, seeing how long this was. A brave move on his part for soon they were in such a passionate make out that he could feel every sense of hers and even that ever so luscious taste of cherries filled his mouth, such a divine sense of passion it was.

When they did part, Elesa blushed heavily and so did he. "How was it?" she asked him seductively. He blushed even harder- it was something he never did with Gardenia ever. "Just divine." He replied. "I love you, my darling." Then he engaged in another passionate make out with this seductive model. Then he saw something high up in the trees which made him a little wary. "What's wrong, my love?" Elesa inquired. "Skyla- I forget she has such ability." He mumbled.

"Screw that, Roark. It's just you and I now, forget that for now." Elesa teased when she then went ahead and kissed him again, her hands slowly lowering down to his thighs and then his belt.

"Let's start this whole thing anew."


End file.
